jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Von Gernheim (Continuum-59343921)
Victor Von Gernheim is Frank Nathaniel Steinberg nephew Appearance Victor is almost as big as Fank but has straw colored hair and an unusually gray complexion. Personality Victor is a fun-loving, happy go lucky person who loves to help his sister, and gets angry when he is seeing anyone hurting her, he holds Donovan with high respect and his heroic nature due to him saving others, regardless of them being normal humans or supernatural beings, when he is talking to others. he will talk in a third person manner. Background Victor is Frank’s wayward nephew who after a fight with Dimitri he was given to Jumanji to be turned into a mindless Zebumbre. During the battle upon being called he stalked through the field and opened fire shooting John in the stomach. He easily stood up to the shot squeezed off by Natsumi and Miyuki. The pair had to duck down with a sharp yelp as Gunther opened fire upon them, kicking up large chunks of plaster and marble as he scorched the field in search of new prey to eviscerate. By this point Natsume had rejoined the battle to help them. Due to the fact that Jumanji had turned him into a mindless cyborg when he ran out of ammunition he was relatively easy to subdue and chain up. When Dimitri Jeddah and Pyron left for the Interim realm it was decided that Ranma and Nabiki would lead the way along with Frank, Keiko, Natsume, Kurumi, Talbain, Kasumi and Happosai, while Yasmina and the others remained behind. With the Darkpack defeated and more to do then rest the group were surprised when Raptor suddenly showed up. However upon seeing all of his allies all defeated he Raptor decided to cut his losses and transported the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm to aid their allies they were surprised Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Their confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. BB Hood and Lilith fell immediate prey to the enveloping creatures while Queen-Bee took more evasive action. Gunther however failed to show any sort of a reaction as the Rakshasa descended upon him from all sides, leaving it to Frank to see the peril of his nominal "nephew" and cried out to him. At the last second something came alive in the eyes of the motionless cyborg, and suddenly Gunther snapped to attention and whipped out a weapon arm, and then the Rakshasa intending to strike at him were dismayed to find their situations reversed as machine-gun bullets began ripping apart their semi-ethereal bodies. Darkwulf, Raptor, Lilith and the half-cyborg Gunther quickly found themselves cutoff from the rest of their party standing in a defensive ring facing a horde of demons. As they were arguing about their predicament they were rescued by Anita who cleared a space through the horde of Rakshasa. Displaying the barest hint of annoyance in her voice Anita explained that they needed to go find Donovan if they wanted to help Dimitri and Morgan. When Lilith asked why she would do such a thing given her hatred of Dimitri Anita answered that there were more important things at stake like survival. Raptor quickly agreed that she had a point. As they started forward so did Gunther, albeit the towering Cyborg moved grudgingly with a halting, mechanical gait, keeping pace by din of his long stride rather than any great haste on his part as he easily kept up with Anita. Anita and her oddly mismatched entourage arrived right after Nabiki realized that her hair had been cut off and a wave of force washed over them, broken only by the mental shields of the young Psionic. The area around Nabiki was a swirling vortex of intensive energies into which no Rakshasa dared to tread, and the few that had been slow to evacuate the immediate zone were vaporized like hot soap bubbles in the blazing ciracco of elemental life essence. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. Luckily for Gunther the massive wave of chi somehow stimulated his body to regenerate itself canceling out his cybernetics and inorganic bits as anything anomalous to his normal state was rejected by his system. Waking up as if from a dream he was greeted by his uncle, John and Kasumi. Kasumi then turned to the other demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. Kasumi quickly comment about how sad Mathaius looked. Julian remarked that it was the curse that comes with immortality. Natsume was just glad to see them go something Tatewaki and Natsumi agreed as she found them scary like Internal Affairs goons. Miyuki agreed with Kasumi however Frank did as well saying that Mathais may be a trained killer, but he's really a kind of teddy bear himself underneath all that stony, macho tough guy image. John quickly took the opportunity to tease Frank saying he was calling the kettle black. In response Frank bragged about not being afraid of man or beast. By this point Eve made her presence known. Frank jumped a literal five feet back and almost landed on top of Kasumi, who did not even budge when the big man wound up bumping into her, his eyes wide with dread as he stared at the six-and-a-half foot image of the woman known simply as Eve, who was smiling back at him with the kind of lazy look one might find on the face of a black widow spider. Keiko couldn’t resist taking advantage of Frank's disconcertment and to which he replied that Eve was neither man nor beast she was is wife. Kasumi sounding more than mildly startled at this revelation. Eve was quick to reply that she was his ex-wife before calling him out for dating someone so young. Frank suddenly became aware of the fact that he was standing right next to Kasumi, and abruptly moved a step away, though the other girl seemed only mildly confused by the gesture. Never taking her eyes off Frank Eve exchanged pleasantries with Gunther and John. Vlad made his presence known as well when Eve revealed that that she married to him. After exchanging greetings with everyone Vlad quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. After saying his farewell to everyone Drakul told D that he could wait another hundred years for his answer before he and Eve departed on their way. Sadly much to D’s frustration before they left Eve revealed his real name to everyone. Nabiki asked Frank why Eve kept referring to him as Adam. It was just the name their dad came up with which he hated as much as D hated his. After Vlad and Eve left John noticed BB’s sour and downcast expression and asked her what was wrong. Hood was mad that Vlad was rumored to be a real rake of a hunkster didn’t try to bite her. Gunther suggested that it was because of how young she looked and was promptly elbowed in his pelvis. Frank calmed her down by suggesting that it was because she was an Immortal. However it was John who cheered her up by telling her that Vlad didn’t bite her because Eve was there. Since the trouble of the night was over they agreed. However Lenore was quick to point out that as a novice Queen life will be completely different for Kasumi. Not to mention that they still needed to make peace between the various tribes. Leguire and Link-Ko weren’t really worried about this however as they had the backing of the King of tribe Jezebel, and even the ruling Council must heed his word on such important matters. By this point Donovan spoke up as they still hadn’t realized that Kasumi wasn’t a Queen of the Vampires but a Goddess. This revelation was even more surprising but it was ultimately Kasumi’s destiny. Everyone was about to head home when Kurumi realized that she hadn’t seen Happosai in a while. This revelation caused Frank to panic as he must have followed Dracula and Eve. All at once a loud feminine cry was heard, followed in short order by a very loud smacking noise, and tracing this the sound of a voice screaming as it reached escape velocity soaring high into the heavens. Category:Continuum-59343921